Meet Virginia
by pinklady24
Summary: Ginny is sick of being the perfect litte potter princess everyone sees her as. Everyone but Draco, that is. Does he inspire her to become who she really is? Oneshot. DracoGinny. PostHBP.


**Author's Note: **I know awhile back JK said Ginny's real name wasn't Virginia. Well...I came up with this idea long before then. I'm just now getting to write it, so bear with me. This song just made me think of Ginny. I'm not normally a Ginny/Draco shipper either. I usually go Hermione/Draco and Harry/Ginny. Harry just didn't fit with the lyrics and my idea though. So he got the boot! Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or setting, JK Rowling does. I didn't write the song _Meet Virginia_, that honor belongs to Train. So. There we have it...onto the story.

* * *

_She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess_

_If you catch her stealin, she won't confess_

_She's beautiful_

Draco stared. He just stared at the girl next to him. It was all he could do. They way her long red hair fell down in front of her eyes, so every few seconds she would have to push it back behind her ear. The way she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking really hard. He glanced down at his potions book quickly. He was supposed to be studying potions, but instead he studied her. This was always what happened during their study sessions. She studied transfiguration, he studied her. This was the way it was, the way it would always be.

_She smokes a pack a day, oh wait, that's me but anyway_

_She doesn't care a thing about that, hey,_

_She thinks I'm beautiful_

The girl glanced up at him and smiled. It was one of those small secretive smiles. One where only the receiver of the smile knows what there is to smile about. God, he loved those smiles. Their romance was so passionate, yet it remained hidden. The only reason being their families. Yes, that was a major roadblock. Her family hated him, wanted to see him dead. His family hated her, and wanted her dead. It was a lose-lose situation. Some days, even he questioned it. They were so different, like night and day, fire and water. There were so many reasons why it shouldn't, it wouldn't, work. Somehow though, she never questioned it.

_Meet Virginia_

_She never compromises, loves babies and surprises_

_Wears hi-heels when she exercises_

Ain't that beautiful 

_Meet Virginia_

Maybe that's what he loved about her. She was the only constant in his life. He could count on her being here, in the library, every Thursday at seven-o-clock. They told everyone Snape has made Draco tutor her, as she was falling behind in potions. She wasn't, in fact, she excelled at potions. They'd try to meet other times during the week, and when they did manage this, they both enthusiastically studied each other. The meetings in the library were back up. If they didn't manage to see each other any other time, they could enjoy one another's presence. They were quiet while there. Often just passing little notes, or exchanging secret glances. He was her rock, and she was his. They got through each day because of each other.

_Well she wants to be the queen_

_Then she thinks about her scene_

_Pulls her hair back as she screams_

_I don't really wanna be the queen_

_Her daddy wrestles alligators, mama works on carburetors_

_Her brother is a fine mediator for the president_

_Well here she is again on the phone_

_Just like me hates to be alone_

_We just like to sit at home, and rip on the president_

_Meet Virginia_

He knew her, through and through, better than anyone. To everyone else, she was the perfect little Potter princess. She dated Harry last year, was Ron's kid sister, Hermione's best friend, and only purpose was to wait until Harry had diminished you-know-who so they could get back together. That wasn't the real her though. She didn't want to date Harry anymore. No, she hadn't even wanted to date him last year. She was tired of being known as "Ron's kid sister" or even "that girl that's always with Hermione". The trio she was so often associated with wasn't even around anymore. They had all postponed their education to find Voldemort and avenge those they had lost. Well, that was Harry's reasoning. The other two went along because following Harry was what they did. She didn't want that anymore. She didn't want to be the little Ginny everyone thought they knew so well. She wanted to be herself. She wanted nothing more than to be free, and to be with Draco, publicly. Not that it would ever happen, but a girl can dream.

_Well she wants to live her life_

_Then she thinks about her life_

_Pulls her hair back as she screams_

_I don't really wanna live this life_

Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was the only one who ever saw Draco really smile, not just smirk. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment and her quill, quickly jotting something down. She slid the parchment towards him, and so their notes began. Draco read her neat handwriting, "Draco, is there anyway we could meet somewhere more private later on tonight?"

Draco sighed. Technically he was supposed to do something with Pansy tonight, to keep up appearances. A night with his Virginia, though, sounded so much more appealing. He thought for a moment before writing, "of course, meet me by the fifth floor corridor prefect bathroom at eleven" He slid the paper back to her praying for an idea to get out of seeing Pansy. Ginny read what he'd written and smiled. The two then began slowly packing their things, it was quarter to nine and Madame Pince would soon be kicking them out. Silently, they walked towards the door, and with a glance, turned in opposite directions.

_She only drinks coffee at midnight, when the moment is not_

_Right, her timing is quite unusual_

_You see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic_

_And the shape of her body - unusual_

_Meet Virginia I can't wait to_

_Meet Virginia-yea_

Two hours later Draco stood by the prefect bathroom he'd told Ginny about. He'd left his common room a while earlier and was getting antsy about her not being there. He'd managed to tell Pansy he wasn't feeling well, and to leave him alone. She had agreed, but not without a fight. He was considering going back when he heard footsteps, and so he turned. She was walking towards him. They met, and embraced. He planted soft kisses all over her. They never wanted to let go. They wanted this to be their life. Tired of hiding, tired of lying, tired of spending long evenings with people who didn't really know them. Ginny involuntarily shivered in Draco's arms.

_Well she wants to be the queen_

_Then she thinks about her scene_

_Pulls her hair back as she screams_

_I don't really wanna be the queen_

_Well she wants to live her life_

_Then she thinks about her life_

_Pulls her hair back as she screams_

_I don't really wanna live this life_

"Draco…I really don't want to do this anymore." She sighed. A wave of fear came over Draco as he said, "Gin…I…"

"No. I want this. I just don't want my outside life. I want this to be my life. I want to live this, breath this. I don't want to be Ginny anymore. I want to be who I am with you." She buried her head in his robes and softly began to cry.

"Then don't be Ginny. Be who you are. Be who I love."

"But we…we can't just be who we are! We'll be killed for being who we are!"

"Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be, I want to be…Virginia. I just want to be the real me. Not Ginny, Virgina. I want people to know her."

Draco thought for a moment. Publicizing their romance would have great consequences. There was no way around it. It could mean their lives.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." She sighed.

"You know…I'd really like everyone to meet Virgina."

"Would you?" she smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes. Who cares what they say. Why should it matter? I love you Virginia Weasley. I really do." He yelled.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy! With everything I am!" she yelled even louder.

"Then lets make the world meet Virginia…" Draco whispered to her. Virginia looked him in the eye, her fiery amber ones met with his stormy gray. Then she knew, all was all right. She had him, and that was all she needed to make the world meet Virginia.

* * *

**Please review! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
